Big Brother Simulation 11
This is the eleventh season of the completely random Big Brother Simulation. The show started on the 25th of August in Year 5 and concluded on the 19th of November the same year. Episodes were broadcast on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. Monday's episodes featured the HoH Competition and the Nomination Ceremony. Thursday's episode featured the PoV Competition and the Veto Ceremony. Fridays episode featured the live vote and eviction and the start of the next Head of Household competition (though sometimes it featured the whole HoH competition and thus making the following Monday episode not feature the competition). The live season premiere was broadcast on a Thursday with the following Friday episode featuring footage from the first night in the house and the first Head of Household competition. Also the live finale was broadcast on a special Saturday night episode. This season saw a number of game changing twists to the game. The first one saw all the houseguests compete in pairs. This meant that whoever won Head of Household, their partner would be immune for the week. The Head of Household would nominate a pair from eviction and the Power of Veto winner would either save the pair or not save them at all. On eviction night, one pair would be nominated and face eviction. One houseguest would be evicted, whilst the other would receive a golden key. The golden key would keep them safe from eviction until week five, when the pair twist was lifted. However, by having the golden key, the houseguest could not compete in any competitions but was still eligible to vote in evictions. The second twist saw six previous houseguests return to the game and form three power duos. Eight houseguests entered the house on opening night and then was instructed to pair up. Then the returnees entered the house pair by pair. First in was sisters Rachel Reilly and Elissa Slater from season 9. Next was brother Cody and Paul Calafiore from season 5 and 3 & 8 respectively. Last up was father and daughter Dick and Daniele Donato from season 7 and 8. They would join the house as full houseguests and compete alongside the eight newbies. The third twist saw the return of the comeback twist, where an eliminated houseguest was given the chance to return to the game. In the beginning of week seven, the recently eliminated houseguest, Dick, met the previously eliminated houseguest with the most votes by the fans in a competition. The fans gave his daughter Daniele the most votes and therefor the father/daughter duo had to battle it out for a spot in this house, which ultimately Daniele won. Lastly the usual double eviction was back again this season, this time during week eight. This season also became the longest season of the all, going on for 87 days, running from August to November. Season 12 as well ran for 87 days the next spring. Contestants New Houseguests Returning Houseguests Voting History Rachel was voted America's Favorite Player